NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking
NPC Exclusives Barkeep Barkeep: St Petersburg Tavern } |recipe= White meat fish soup\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for delicious soup made with white meat fish and veggies |ingredients= Onions\2,Herring\1 |product= Ukha\1~2 }} } |recipe= Veggie soup recipe book\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\6 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for Russian soup made with various vegetables |ingredients= Turnips\1,Onions\1,Carrots\2 |product= Shchi\1~2 }} } |recipe= Oval vegetable bread\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\6 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for meat and veggie wrapped bread |ingredients= Pork\1,Flour\1,Mushrooms\2 |product= Piroshki\1~2 }} } |recipe= Bean and cereal porridge\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for delicate porridge made with beans and cereals |ingredients= Barley\2, Broad Beans\1 |product= Kasha\1~2 }} } |recipe= Caviar pancake\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\8 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for a specialty pancake made with caviars |ingredients= Milk\2,Flour\1,Caviar\1 |product= Blini\1~2 }} } |recipe= Wine-marinated lamb skewers\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\12 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Cooking method in which the lamb is marinated and cooked on a skewer. |ingredients= Lamb\2,Wine\2,Salt\1 |product= Shashlik\1~2 }} Rest House Master Rest House Master: Wanganui Rest Area } |recipe= Grilled caterpillar\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Exquisite roasted caterpiller, done to a golden brown. |ingredients= Hornworms\5 |product= Roasted gusano\1~3 }} } |recipe= Spit-roasted crocodile\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\8 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Recipe for spit-roasted crocodile meat. |ingredients= Crocodile Meat\2,Logs\1 |product= Spit-roasted crocodile\1~2 }} } |recipe= Stewed kangaroo meat\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\11 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Delicious secret recipe for stewing kangaroo meat. |ingredients= Taro\2,Kangaroo Meat\2,Common Grass\1 |product= Kangaroo tail soup\1~2 }} Famous Chef Famous Chef: Grand Cayman, Trujillo taverns } |recipe= Perfect white fish\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\11 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for a dish of white fish using ingredients without any waste. |ingredients= Fish\3,Tomatoes\1,Cassava\2 |product= Whitefish in tomato sauce\2~4 }} } |recipe= Perfect spicy chicken\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\11 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for a dish of seasoned chicken using ingredients without any waste. |ingredients= Sweet Potatoes\3,Poultry\1,Allspice\1 |product= Roasted chicken marinate\1~3 }} Shipwright Shipwright: Luanda } |recipe= Galley construction\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\12 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Make a room to prepare meals for Sailors and process food. |ingredients= Fish\30, Flour\30, Processed Lumber |product= Galley }} Aides Food See Complete guide to make aide food for more details. Barmaid Christina in Lisbon tavern } |recipe= Navigator Dishes\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Navigator |ingredients= Fava bean soup\1,Salmon meuniere\1,Muffins\1 |product= Fisherman's snacks }} } |recipe= Dishes for Lookout\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Lookout |ingredients= Bouillabaisse\1,Lamb and turnip\1,Boule\1 |product= Country stew set }} } |recipe= Dishes for Paymaster\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Paymaster |ingredients= Shrimp Marinade\1,Rye bread with raisins\1,Almond biscuits\1 |product= Marinated seafood & 2 breads }} } |recipe= Dishes for Store Keeper\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Store Keeper |ingredients= Lentil and bacon soup\1,Meat pie\1,Assorted fruits\1 |product= Pie and fruit tray set }} } |recipe= Dishes for Lieutenant\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Petty Officer |ingredients= Mahashi\1,Lamb and turnip\1,Rye bread with raisins\1 |product= Chunky stew }} } |recipe= Dishes for Surgeon\NPC Productions/Basic/Cooking |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Surgeon |ingredients= Bagel\1,Portuguese bouillabaisse\1,Consomme soup\1 |product= Healthy cooking set }} Book Replacement Barkeep Same as Andes special cuisine collection: Seville tavern C16 P5? } |recipe= Excellent alpaca meat\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\3 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Alpacas\1 |product= Alpaca Meat\1~2 }} } |recipe= Potato cold storage\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Potatoes\2 |product= Chuno\1~2 }} } |recipe= Steaming corn\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\5 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Corn\2 |product= Choclo\1~2 }} } |recipe= Quinoa biscuit\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Quinoa\5 |product= Quinoa biscuits\1~2 }} } |recipe= Maca cooked rice\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Milk\1, Maca\2 |product= Maca porridge }} } |recipe= S. America bouillabaisse\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Chillies\1, Sardine\1, Spear Squid\1 |product= Parihuela }} } |recipe= Potato & cheese sauce\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Potatoes\3, Cheese\2, Milk\1 |product= Papa a la huancaina }} } |recipe= Stewed alpaca meat\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\10 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Potatoes\2, Alpaca Meat\1, Rocks\1 |product= Pachamanca }} } |recipe= Anchovy side dish\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\11 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Salt\1, Anchovies\2, Cashew Nuts\1 |product= Fish and nuts stir-fry }} } |recipe= Vegetable paste recipe\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\12 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Corn\1, Tomatoes\1, Chillies\2 |product= Guacamole }} } |recipe= Rolling guacamole\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\13 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Tlaxcalli\1, Guacamole\1 |product= Burrito }} } |recipe= Root veg & grain rice\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\14 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Quinoa\2, Alpaca Meat\1, Chuno\2 |product= Potato & Quinoa porridge }} } |recipe= Maca warrior's dish\Andes special cuisine collection |skill= Cooking\15 |cost= ;7 |nfo= |ingredients= Maca\1, Pachamanca\1 |product= Pachamanca Dressed w Maca }}